Hosts in Gehenna!
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: The much awaited sequel to Demonic Host! When Satan drags Rin to Gehenna our ragtag team of heroes follow him to save Rin. What dark secrets lie beyond Gehenna's Gate and is Satan's plan all that bad? (I'M BACK AND I'M NOT DEAD!)
1. Into the Gate!

**Sorry that this is slightly later than expected! My school computer's programs all crashed on my and I lost (estimated) 10 hours of work, both on fanfics and school papers.**

 **Rin: Get on with it!**

 **NM: Oh? Does someone like my stories now?**

 **Rin: Of course not, but your finally have gotten really popular**

 **NM: That's another thing! I now (officially) am no longer tied (as far as I know) for the 22** **nd** **most reviewed Blue Exorcist fanfic! I now have 157 reviews! I don't deserve you guys!**

 **Let's begin!**

 **(Just a quick note, this story NEEDS an OC for plot reasons. She won't be a huge character but will still be here, so…sorry, let's begin!)**

A boy walked down the dark staircase against his will. His bright flames were the only thing that lit the long path. He finally touched the last stair before his body was returned to him. He stood still for a second before remembering what happened. He turned around and ran up a few steps before the staircase blocked itself off and pushed him back to the bottom.

"Please! Don't make me stay here! Help me!" The boy cried. His flames lit up the entrance of what appeared to be a huge, black castle. The gates slowly opened and the boy shook with fear. The staircase had disappeared, but the boy hadn't noticed.

He was on the ground, paralyzed with terror. A figure wearing a white, fancy cloak walked through the castle doors. He had pure white hair and bright blue eyes. Two black horns rested on his head and two black wings, not unlike a bat's, peaked out of his cloak. A long silver tail slowly swept behind him. The most horrifying thing about the man, however, were the flames that covered him. He wore the infamous blue flames that would strike fear into many with pride. He walked up the boy on the ground and looked at him with a smile. He spoke in a loud, powerful sounding voice.

" **Of course I'll help you, my son. I'll help you become what you truly are, a king of demons."** The boy looked at the older demon in fear.

"No! Stay back!" The boy tripped and fell on the root of a tree when he began backing away from the man. He tried to crawl as fast as he could, bet barely made it five feet away before the man grabbed his neck and caused him to pass out. The demon gently carried the boy into the obsidian castle. As he walked past the guards he turned to them.

" **Inform my sons, the lost prince has returned! Tell them to meet me here at once to begin the celebration."**

"But sir, what about the traitor, Lord Mephisto? Didn't he side with the exorcists hundreds of years ago?" The man laughed.

" **Mephisto sides with no one, he's simply playing his childish games. Invite him too, Gehenna's triumph begins now."** The guard nodded before his large wings stretched out and he flew off to start the preparations. The man turned to the sleeping boy in his arms. **"My son, soon you shall help Yuri's dream become a reality."** He said before walking into the castle and closing the gates behind him.

 _Elsewhere…_

Traveling through the Gehenna Gate is one of the worst things that could ever happen to someone, if only for the incredible discomfort. And, even if the ride through the gate itself was comfortable, which it certainly wasn't, getting spat out a few feet above the ground was painful. The gate spat the hosts and exorcists out one by one onto the floor of a dead forest. The trees sagged in defeat, with grey bark and even darker grey leaves with a nearly pitch black sky one would assume that nothing is alive in this world. Tamaki got up and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked worriedly.

"Gehenna, I think." Yukio said as he examined some of the plants.

"It is possible that the gate put us somewhere besides Gehenna because we're not demons and this could be some distorted form of eternal punishment." Kyoya said.

"Seriously? Could the gate even do that?" Shima asked.

"The gate runs on demonic powers and could be controlled by Satan himself, which means that this could possibly not be Gehenna and rather it's Satan's way of torturing us." Yukio answered.

"Or this world could just be dead everywhere." Bon said as he pulled a leaf off one of the trees and watched it crumble in his hands. As the group inspected the nearby area a shadowy figure began walking towards the group. Kyoya and Yukio pulled out handguns and turned the safety off. The figure finally emerged from the shadows only to be the clown himself.

"Hello there Mr. Okumura!" Mephisto said. "How are you doing on this lovely afternoon? I never thought I'd see you here!" The demon twirled his umbrella around without a care in the world. "I figured the lost prince was Rin, but it appears that Satan got you instead. Pity, Rin would've been more interesting." He continued rambling until Tamaki spoke up.

"Um…who's the clown guy?" The blonde asked.

"That is Mephisto Pheles, director of True Cross Academy." Kyoya said. Mephisto bowed to the group and tipped his hat.

"What I'd like to know is what you're doing here." Yukio said. Mephisto pulled out a black envelope with a blue wax seal that had been broken.

"I was invited to what you could call a festival." He said.

"A festival?" Izumo asked.

"Yes. You see, Gehenna has its lost prince, so my father is going to throw some fancy and ridiculous party thing in celebration and then he's probably going to try to use Rin to take over Assiah." Mephisto said before putting the envelope away. A bright, blue light beam shot up into the sky from the distance. "It has already begun."Yukio looked closely at the light and realized that it was being used as a beacon of sorts. Winged demons already began flying towards the light. "Interesting. However, if anyone asks, you heard none of this from me, understand?" Everyone in the group nodded before Mephisto disappeared in his characteristic pink cloud filled with cartoony stars and hearts. Little did the group know, they were being watched.

 _A bit earlier…_

A young looking demon girl walked into the forest. She liked exploring and had nothing better to do, so she decided to hike around in a forest near her house. She was a few minutes into her walk when she noticed a strange scent in the air.

The scent of _humans_.

She climbed into a tree and began climbing from tree to tree to find out where the scent was coming from. Being that she was a cat demon, she made little sound as she jumped from tree to tree. She finally found the source and, to her surprise, it appeared that several humans had found their way into Gehenna.

"Humans…such horribly disgusting creatures…" She muttered to herself as she looked at them to try to find their strengths and weaknesses.

There was a dark haired boy in a light blue jacket. He looked normal enough.

Next there were two boys that looked identical, twins, with orange hair.

A short blonde boy who, she could tell, was the oldest of the entire group.

Another dark haired boy with the blonde one.

A tall blonde boy who didn't seem like a problem.

A brown haired girl who, for some reason, dressed like the boys. She had no idea why the girl was dressed like that, but she knew humans were bizarre.

There was a purple haired girl that faintly smelled of demonic blood, but was still human.

Next was a pink haired boy who smelled of fear.

There was a boy with strange hair. He had blonde and brown hair. She could tell that he was strong and might prove to be a challenge.

The last human was odd.

He smelt equally of human and demonic blood, but there was one thing that separated him from the rest.

He wore the symbol of those horrible murderous humans.

He was an exorcist.

The girl's tail puffed a bit in anger. Cat eye-like slits appeared in her eyes and her nails changed into claws. Her fangs became sharper in a matter of seconds and she almost attacked the group.

Almost.

One thing stopped her.

She saw down there, with the filthy humans, was Lord Mephisto.

What was a king of demons doing with the pathetic humans?

She watched him disappear in his traditional cloud of pink smoke and looked back at the exorcist.

The scent of death, cold and metallic, emanated from him. He probably had holy silver in some form or another.

But she didn't care.

She leapt down from the tree and surprised him. She opened her mouth and prepared to kill.

 **Well, this is a good place to stop.**

 **Rin: I was hardly in this**

 **NM: Well, you'll be in more of this fic later on**

 **Anyway! Tell me in the reviews which host should have demonic blood ties! I want to make this story a bit more interesting and involve the Ouran characters a bit more so tell me which host (or the twins) you think should have a demonic background. Just do it. It will make sense later.**

 **Rin: Nothing you do makes sense**

 **NM: But I do make beautiful chaos**

 **I'M BACK!**

 **See you next time, (sorry for being gone for so long!) bye!**


	2. On the Other Side

**Sorry! This is SOOOOO overdue it wouldn't be funny if I put some crappy joke here. I'm actually skipping school for, little known fact about me, a religious service project trip! I went to a completely different state on a school bus and I'll be sleeping in a classroom all week with a bunch of other people on air mattresses! Yah!**

 **Rin: GET ON WITH IT!**

 **NM: (Heavy sigh) alright!**

 **I got the plot bunnies to stop crapping in my garden of writing! So, here we go!**

 **Enjoy!**

The cat demon opened her mouth to reveal her fangs. Yukio blocked her from ripping his throat out with his pistol. She landed on the ground and spit a bit of blood out.

"Filthy human exorcist." She spat out. "People like you are heartless murderers and the real demons!" She lunged at him and tried to scratch his face with her claws when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw the short blonde boy holding her arm.

"Please don't hurt Yuki-chan." The boy said with small tears in his eyes. "He wouldn't do anything evil, right Yuki-chan?" Yukio silently nodded.

"I don't care." She hissed. "It's because of those cursed exorcists that I lost everything that mattered to me." Yukio walked up to her.

"I know this won't bring anything back, but I lost both of my parents because of demons. We're not that different, really." He said. The girl calmed down.

"How about you answer somethings, how did humans like you get to Gehenna and why are you here?" She asked.

"Our friend got taken here and we're here to get him back." Tamaki said. She nodded.

"Well, you're the only humans for miles."

"Well, he's not exactly-"Hikaru started.

"-Human"Kaoru finished.

"If your friend is a demon it would help if you happen to know what kind of demon he is." Yukio cringed. How would they explain this to her?

"This is where it gets complicated. You see, he's the son of Satan." The girl's eyes grew incredibly wide.

"You're friend with the lost prince?!" She exclaimed before Kyoya covered her mouth.

"You can't let anyone know, okay?" She nodded and he let her go.

"If you are friends with the lost prince then there's not much I can do for you. Satan has him guarded incredibly well."

"Wouldn't demons call him 'Lord Satan'?" Bon asked. She shook her head.

"Some demons do, but most don't. There have been whispers of a rebellion to overthrow Satan for decades, but there is no power in Gehenna or Assiah that can defeat his blue flames." She turned to leave while the group looked at her in a confused way. "Well, if you're going to rescue your friend you'll need some help! My name is Mizu." The group introduced themselves until they got to the last person: Yukio. She would need to know about a certain detail if she was going to help.

"My name is Yukio, and there's a small little detail you should know." He said as they walked through the forest.

"Oh? What's that?"

"The person we're here to rescue is my brother." She laughed.

"That's not what you said. You said that you're here for the young prince."

"That's correct. We're here for my brother, who also happens to be the lost prince." Everyone froze. Yukio had no idea how Mizu would react to what she just heard.

"So...you're the son of Satan and yet you're human?" She asked.

"Yes, but my brother isn't human. When Satan captured him he mentioned something about a plan to make a new world. Do you know anything about that?"

 _So the rumors are true then…_

Mizu thought.

"There have been rumors of that plan for almost seventeen years now. All I know is that Satan has begun to create an army of incredibly powerful demons under the name 'Project Yuri'." The group came to the edge of the forest and they saw a small village. "This is where I live. A few other people live here, but they can keep a secret." She said. They walked up to an average sized house made out of the grey wood from the forest. It only had one floor. Mizu opened up the door and gestured for the group to go in. "Make yourselves at home!" Tamaki went in and looked around.

"I see, this is what a commoner dwelling looks like!" He said. Haruhi slapped him in the back of the head.

"First off, don't be rude. Second off, how exactly would you know what a 'commoner's' house is like here?" She said, putting air quotes around the word commoner. Mizu walked in and laughed.

"It's fine, your friend is quite amusing." She said. She walked over to a small fireplace and sat in front of it. She pointed at it and a small amount of lime green fire came out, igniting some of the grey wood in the fireplace. Yukio stared at the fire in amazement. Mizu noticed this and walked over to him.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do you exorcists really know anything about demons?" He just stood there, silent. Kyoya noticed their conversation and walked over to the two. Mizu sighed. "All demons powerful enough to have a humanoid form control flames of some sort. Each kind of demon with their own color of flames, Satan's blue flames trumping them all." Yukio just stared at the green flames burning in the fireplace.

 _There's still so much we don't know about them...yet we kill every single one we see…_

Yukio thought.

"Alright everyone!" Mizu said. "There's a lot of stuff you're going to need to know if you want to go on this, basically, suicide mission. I can tell you pretty much everything there is to know about Gehenna and demons in the next few days, but then you're on your own. Deal?" She asked.

"Fair enough." Kyoya said.

"Quite interesting~! The way these events are unfolding right before our eyes~!" A familiar voice cried out.

"Renge?!" Hikaru shouted.

"When did you get here?" Kaoru asked.

"When that monster finally let me out of the closet, I immediately followed you!" She answered.

"What monster?" Tamaki asked.

"It didn't really have a shape of its own, it was just a giant shadow that made itself look like me! It kept me locked up for a few days before it just vanished, then this cat came and let me out and started weeping and pawing at this terrifying thing on the floor!" She said, holding up Kuro.

" _Where's Rin?"_ He asked, looking around. Mizu bent down to pet him.

"It's okay little guy, we'll find him." She said. Kuro looked up.

" _Really?"_

"Of course!" Mizu said. Everyone else in the room just stared at the two, until Yukio realized something.

 _Did I just hear Kuro? No, I couldn't have…_

He picked the small cat up and looked at him.

" _Seriously?! I know you can't hear me, but put me down!"_ The cat complained. Yukio faintly gasped.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru picked up Kuro.

"I think he wants you to put him down." He put Kuro on the ground and patted his head.

" _I don't think you can hear me either, but thanks!"_ Kuro said.

 _I think I've finally lost it…_

Yukio thought. Mizu looked at a clock.

"You all should probably go to sleep, we've got to start planning tomorrow, so you'll need rest." She said. "I only have one guest room, it's got three twin beds in it, the rest of you will have to find some sleeping bags or chairs, I should have some lying around…" She began mumbling to herself.

 _Elsewhere…_

Rin awoke to find himself in a very strange place. The room was made of obsidian and most of the furnishings were grey or black. Torches lined the wall, lighting the room with blue flames. He began freaking out, looking to find that everything that wasn't grey or black was blue, the same blue as his flames.

"What the hell..?" He mumbled to himself. He tried to get off the bed he was on, only to find chains wrapped around his ankles. "Seriously?"

" **I couldn't just let the guest of honor run off."** He heard. He looked at the doorway of the room to find the same man from earlier- no, Satan himself standing in the doorway. Rin tried to get as far away from him as he could, before realizing something.

"What did you do with Kurikara?!" Rin demanded.

" **Such a rude son, I would try to punish you, but you're already perfect."** Satan said with a smirk.

"What did you mean by guest of honor?" Satan laughed.

" **In three days, there is going to be a celebration, humans would call it a festival, held in your honor as we begin our conquest over Assiah!"** He declared.

"No, I won't help you do something like that!" Rin yelled.

" **And, in case you were curious, I'm having some work done on that useless scrap metal to have your demon heart removed from it, so you can be free."**

"No! Don't do that! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

" **Hm, this simply can't do, you'll disgrace the entire family and make a mockery of my plans in front of all of Gehenna! Something must be done about your rebellious attitude…"** Satan thought to himself for a moment. " **I know! I'll just have to beat it out of you! Guards!"**

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Rin shouted.

" **It's clear you don't want anything to do with me, so I'm going to make you change your mind."** He smirked. " **Send him to the correction cell, the special one, just for people like him."**

"What do you mean? People like me?! What's going to happen to me?!" Satan yanked Rin's tail over and over again. Rin screamed in pain, but Satan didn't stop. Again and again he yanked and yanked until Rin blacked out. Satan frowned.

" **I'm sorry it had to be this way, but it'll all be over soon, just do what your daddy tells you to do and this will all work out fine…"**

 ***Holds up Rin as a meat-shield* I WROTE THAT APOLOGY AT THE BEGINNING MONTHS AGO I'M SO FRIKEN SORRY!**

 **NM: Please don't hurt me…**

 **Rin: So...subplots?**

 **NM: Nope, all just plot plots**

 **So, the votes are in and….drumroll please…(irony, I actually know how to play the drums)...**

 **The Hitachiian twins were voted to be our lovely hosts with demon ties!**

 **NM: (Throws confetti on both of them) although, I can honestly say I saw that coming from miles away and considered just doing it but made it a vote instead**

 **Hikaru: So, what exactly does that have to do with the plot?**

 **NM: Secrets...all the secrets…**

 **I think my brain is broken…**

 **Also! I'm a dual-enrolled student at highschool and college at the same time and this guy thought I was eighteen earlier!**

 **Rin: Seriously?**

 **NM: Dead serious...he wasn't even close to my real age…**

 **And I started taking a college level writing course! Let's all cross our fingers that my writing actually becomes decent like my art skills that I developed overnight!**

 **(Hopefully) see you next week!**

 **Bye~!**

 **Rin: (Waves) see ya all!**


End file.
